The Chians of Fate
by Zana
Summary: it is a storie about Rini and her cousin Trunks(no not dragon ball Z)and how they went to america for schooling.it is still kinda short but it is good. R&R.


The Capered Fear 

The airport in this town was much smaller that the one in Yuerp, England. It had a tinny couch to the left, and the tiled floor was old and pieces were missing. She couldn't help but cering when she saw it. But then agin no one really left or came to Cherry Hills, Road Island. She couldn't wait until she could see her brothers and her friends. It had been two years ago that she had gone to England as a transfer student. Two of (though she hated to admit it ) the best years of her life. She had needed the break from her overly protective brothers and now she was ready to face them as a woman instead of the girl that she was. She walked down the ramp and out the front to the cab that would take her home . . .   
  
  
  


When I got to the house, I eyed it. It was occupied by more than just my brothers now, but it still looked as big as ever. If you have seen "Casper" lets just say that Wipstaf is small and not even the slits bit scarey compered to it. Well there was a letter on the door. It said 

"Went to Julik Lake. 

Be back soon." 

Now, my brothers hated Julik Lake for lots of reasons but the biggest of all was that was were Yama tended to attack first. So you can pitcher my reaction well I got my stuff out of the cab Put it were it wouldn't get wet, got back in the cab and went to the lake of doom^-^. 

In the two years I had been gone form this town it had changed a lot. I was going to stop by Cals place but it was gone. Fallen to the ground. It was amazed by all the destruction in the city. it was like a hurricane had come through. I told the Taxi driver to hurry and I would give him 20 more bucks. he floored it but I was hanging on so I didn't fly. I got there in five min. The park surrounding Julik Lake was untouched. not a leaf was missing. If you have ever seen the "5 Element" then it looks like Parades on that. beautiful and perfect. I ran to the lake as fast as I could (of wich I shouldn't have been doing in the fist place and you'll know why latter) and ran in just as a stray energy ball came my way. Then three things happened: First I collapsed in pain, next everyone saw me, and then I was floating a few feet from where the energy ball exploded being shielded by Someone! Whew was all I could think right then and then I was in the air agin. I barley had time enough to see who it was before he dropped me by my brothers and took off agin.   
  
  
  


All I could think about right now was if she was ok. I had all most killed my sister. If it hadn't been for Jeremy she would be dead. he put her down next to me and took off agin. 

"Z! are you all right."I was in a frantic. 

Was she hurt? If she was I would never forgive myself. 

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken, that's all." She did look a little white, but before I could do any thing more Jeremy Killed the plant loving Yama and Amiro stepped up to her did a quick heal and it was over. I sagged to the floor in pure relief.   
  
  
  


Kevin the eldest and most productive of my brothers sagged to the floor whether in gilt or in relief I didn't know. I couched beside him and looked at him. He was relied and yet he steal had gilt on his face. 

"Kev. You cant blame yourself. I could have been any one. You never could have known."I said 

"I should have been more careful. I Should have-"Kevin said 

"There was no way you could have seen her in time. the ball had to go some were. It just went were she was. No one is to blame." Jeremy said as he returned form going after the Yama. "By the way I didn't have time to ask are you ok?" He asked turning to me. 

" I'm fine, thanks to Amiro." I said with a smile. He then gave me a hand up and we both helped Kevin up just as the rest of my brother, My cosines, and some other people I don't know showed up.   
  
  
  


Their they were standing as if nothing had happened. The only sings there ever was a battle were the burnt marks on the ground and Jeremy's extended wings. He was about 5' 9" .His all most white hair was messed up. But he's blue eyes looked a little embarrassed(Which never happen). Amiro looked a little tiered with he's white hair barley out of place and his stormy gray eyes shadowed a bit. But being a 5' 5" Helafeon he all ways seemed so feral to me. But Kevin looked like someone had died. His usually bright blue eyes were practically black, And his blond white hair seemed gray. We had not lost any one though it was the opposite we had gained someone. She was short (though most people were short to me being 6' 5"). Meaby 5'. She had scarey blue eyes with a strange contrast of brown all most black hair. She was point blankly beautiful. I Walked over to Jeremy and looked him over. He was blushing for sure. I nudged him in the side. 

"I though you were engaged to be marred" whispered in his ear. 

"I didn't know you were so jealous." he retorted. 

It was true I was jealous of the lucky lady that had ensnared Jeremy in her web. I should be the one to marry him, but that just wasn't possible. He gone from being Mr. who cars to yo I'm strait. In two years. I didn't think it was possible but... 

I looked at him and he was trying not to laugh at me I nudged him agin and this time I wasn't playing   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
